


【落不下】烂玫瑰

by jiyizhige



Category: sp - Fandom, 尤萨, 落不下
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyizhige/pseuds/jiyizhige
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	【落不下】烂玫瑰

段近江撒在学校里的照片广为流传。我和我哥亲吻做爱的时候就像两头紧密贴合的雄狮，我很享受这种零距离的亲密感，然而我们隐秘的爱意被人摆到人声鼎沸的舞台上，成为他们茶余饭后的谈资。

我当然讨厌那些对我态度跟以前截然相反的伪君子，他们算什么狗屁同学，一个个都以为当着面儿冷嘲热讽几句就能给我带来什么影响。

尤其是我后两桌。

那逼崽子原本对我挺客气，估计是觉得跟我混一块儿能顺便捞点姑娘们抛来的媚眼。现在想来，人还挺精，平常在学校装得一副谦虚安静有礼貌的样子，现在不顾一切撕开面具，叫他一声男泼妇都是屈才了。

每天抬头不见低头见的，别的同学都兜着话背着我嚼，看见我眼神一斜立马就闭嘴，只有那条疯狗天天在我耳边吠，对我衣食住行、言谈举止评头论足。明天我要是换件大一码的t恤，我猜他肯定会说“段琰又穿他哥衣服了，亲兄弟乱伦亏他们能忍得下恶心”。

早就见怪不怪了。有些人一旦抓着什么超出常理的事情，就觉得好像大千世界威严的秩序阶梯被我们这种不正常的人一脚踩碎，人人奉为至理的规则书被我们一口唾沫脏了页。这时候我们这些罪犯说句话都是悖逆道德，跟心爱之人接个吻都是在污人眼睛。

沉默的人作起恶来才是最可怕的。

看他一副明明被照片上我伸出来的舌头弄得直犯恶心，却还梗着脖子骂我贱的样子，我心里还挺得意。可惜段近江没放段锐在床上把腰弯出一个夸张幅度的照片，我知道他只是想给我们俩一点教训，不至于也不舍得把那些更淫靡的画面放出来毁了他最骄傲的大儿子的名声。

但我还是觉得可惜，太可惜了。

我不能戳瞎这些人的双眼。

但既然我所珍视的东西被暴露于舞台，那么观众就必须接受并在落幕时喝彩。你们弃之如敝履的东西，是我们用前半生熬出来的爱情，怎么能不人人称颂呢？

我巴不得让他们看清楚亲兄弟在床上有多么合拍，我们流着相同的血液，骨子里的默契使我们在做爱的时候难分难舍地交缠，我们清楚对方全身的敏感地带，共沉沦的时候心跳的节拍都是毫无二致的。

“你...还不走吗？”我前桌算是为数不多的仍对我抱有善意的人，那天我承认照片后，她一直不太敢跟我说话。她微垂着眼收书，没与我对视，不知道是抵触还是恐惧，语气也是小心翼翼的。

“啊，我过会儿再走，”段锐刚忙完一个项目，说今晚要来接我。这事儿本来没必要提，但我余光看到那条疯狗也在侧着耳朵偷听，兴致徒生，笑得雀跃，“我哥一会儿来接我。”

前桌那张清秀的脸登时色彩纷呈，表情僵了下，尴尬道，“这样啊…”她嗖地起身，对“哥”这样的字眼避之不及，“那我先走了。”

她脚步迈得飞快，我看了眼手机，估摸着时间也快到了，便一本一本收拾书。

斜后方传来一声嗤笑。

这会儿教室里只有寥寥几人，故而他无所顾忌，指着我鼻子就开炮：“和亲哥哥上床爽吗？”他走近，搭着我肩膀低下头，在我耳边低声道，“我猜是你哥操你屁眼儿吧，看你俩亲嘴时你那副迷离样儿，我叫个鸭都没你——”

“砰”地一声巨响，我把他搭上来的手拽下去，按着他肩膀死死压在课桌上。那声儿听着都疼，像是敲着骨头了。

“看不出来你这么有经验，”我学他贴着耳朵说话，“不是好奇俩男的做爱爽不爽吗？下次屁眼儿痒了跟老子说，帮你叫十来个鸭让你爽到嗷嗷叫。”

他奋力挣动了一下，可惜力气不敌我，一句操你爸爸还没骂完就被我打断。我像电影里标准小混混那样，抓着他脖子狠力按了一下，看他五官紧贴桌面磨得龇牙咧嘴，才心满意足地离开教室。

段锐难得张扬一回，开了辆深蓝迈巴赫，身上笔挺的西装还没来得及换下，领带还是早上我为他挑的那一条。这套西装裤子尺码稍小，段锐穿着勉强合身，上等西裤的布料紧密贴合着他的臀腿，紧致有型，禁欲之中有种说不出来性感。

操，段锐这个妖精。该不是故意穿这种裤子来勾引他的吧？引诱弟弟扯开西装裤干死自己，算哪门子合格的哥哥？

不过他本来就不是我哥，是女朋友。骚起来顶不住那种。

我有点兴奋，一溜小跑到我哥面前，学偶像剧里烂俗的桥段，伸手把他领带一拽。力气很大，一点也不像剧里那样浪漫。我们之间向来野性，像困兽的交欢。

扯得他上身倾过来，两个人几乎鼻尖相蹭，极速燥热起来的呼吸喷在对方脸上。段锐先忍不住，侧头想贴上我的唇角，我却故意往后退开一段距离，做作地托起他的领带放到鼻下嗅嗅，笑得狡黠，“哥，你领带好香。”

段锐被我逗笑了，直接按着我后脑勺吻上来，被我故意咬了下舌头也不生气，妥帖合身的西装显得没那么硬挺，像是从推杯换盏的应酬中真正地放松下来，整个人萦绕着慵懒而稍显疲惫的气息。

我们不是第一次在学校附近接吻，认真把校门口监控拍到的那些亲密画面搜集起来，说不定可以剪成一部小型清水gv。

“现在快十点半了，”段锐退开，漂亮的手指扯着领带松了松，吐出一口暧昧的浊气，轻松道，“要不要去吃顿宵夜？”

高三刚月考完，正是放松修整的时间。

“我想喝啤酒了。”我看着我哥的眼神一定在放光。

果然，段锐唇角勾起来，“行，今晚咱俩都放松一下。”

我挑挑眉，绕过车头去拉副驾的门。手还没碰到门把，身后突然响起急促的奔跑声。

“哒哒”越来越近，听着像在百米冲刺。我心里一跳，发觉不对劲，转过身时一眼看见教室里那条疯狗朝我狂奔而来。

等我发现他手上拿着一把美工刀时，他已经离我只剩四五米远。

段锐早早坐上驾驶座，车里没开灯，泼墨般的夜色中看窗外的东西大多模糊不清，视线又恰好被站在车门前的我挡住，根本不知道外面发生了什么。

我对自己包里装着什么一清二楚。几本课本，两张理综卷子和一个钱包。除此之外，一个具有攻击性的利器都没有。

操。流年不利。

他瞪着充血的双眼，看起来像临时起意。这逼一定是看见我和段锐接吻了，一副被恶心得看不下去要亲自制裁的样子。

我咬咬牙往前冲了几步，对着他的肚子迎面就是一脚，在他吃痛弓起腰时用力朝他手腕踹去。

他人挺瘦，那处薄薄的皮肤几乎贴着骨，被我这么一踢，肉眼可见地泛起一大片青紫。正常人都会吃痛脱手，他却死死攥着美工刀，即便使不上力也朝我挥来。

“车里是你哥吧？我把他鸡巴剁下来你俩是不是就上不了床了？”他笑得狰狞，五官都扭曲地皱在一起，不知过度亢奋还是什么，嘴角颤得厉害，呼呼穿着粗气。

这人怕不是条货真价实的疯狗。

校门口路灯昏黄的光照在他瘦削的脸上，让人觉不出清瘦高挑的美感，惟有刀削一样的刻薄阴郁。

我还是不明白同性恋招惹他什么了。我和我哥接个吻都能把他刺激成这鬼样，要是亲眼看见我哥挺直身子把粗大的家伙把我洞里怼，岂不是要爆体而亡，从此颓废厌世？

我的站位不太好，对面路灯晃得我眼晕，一个躲不及便被他划了一刀。幸亏美工刀小巧轻便，没那么大杀伤力，手臂上伤口不深，却也有血液汩汩涌出，把我的校服袖子染上一块鲜红。

一切发生在电光火石之间。冲锋陷阵前我踹了下车门，段锐瞬间察觉不对，下了车绕过来却为时已晚。

袖子上的鲜血让我觉得一股热意沿着骨髓往上爬，牵动四肢百骸，冲上大脑，全身上下的暴戾因子都在张牙舞爪地叫嚣着。我只想做一件事——抢过那把刀，在他身体上割满一百个口子，目睹更热更新鲜的血液从切口处流出来，而我施暴的手就死死卡在他的喉咙前，手指随便一抹就能沾上他的血。

两个杀红眼的人扭打在一起，像恶犬厮杀，就比谁更疯更不要命。

段锐第一时间把我刚抢过来的刀夺走，毫不犹豫往远处扔。我疯了一样地挥拳头，每一下都重重地锤在要害，那张脸上几乎没一块好肉，处处是被我打出来的伤痕，肿起骇人的高度。我哥要是再晚点阻拦，那个逼估计已经肝脏俱损。

段锐走近，抓着我衣领往后拽。我的情绪在危险线上跳跃，迷糊中感觉到拉开我的力气猛地加大，反应过来时，只看到被甩飞出去的圆规和眼前段锐暴怒的脸。

他用手把我脑袋往旁边一推，力气大得像在扇耳光，瞪着我吼道：“你看到他动刀，为什么还要跟他打！我反应再慢一秒你的喉咙现在就是个窟窿！”

我怔愣一瞬，仿佛烧热的铁板上浇了一盆凉水，思绪的转换让我头疼得几近裂开，接下来的几分钟里，我在我哥匆忙报警的声音中杵在原地，大口大口喘着气，攥紧拳头一言不发。

段锐挂了电话，发现我情绪不对，立刻跑过来扶我肩膀，把手按在我后颈上轻轻地捏。他镇定中有不易觉察的恐惧和慌乱，用手胡乱揉搓我的耳朵，明明声音颤抖，却把语气尽量缓下来：“小琰，哥的乖宝，” 又捧起我的脸，“哥不该吼你。你先进车里坐一会儿，等民警来我们去医院好不好？”

良久，把气喘匀了，我才“嗯”了声，打开车门坐进后座。

…

我并不喜欢医院的环境，尤其是刺鼻的消毒水味，总觉得闻见这味儿就意味着即将面对生命的消殒。好像这些气味分子是建了医院的就一直留存至今，携带着千万次生离死别的记忆。

护士拿着瓶碘酒，用棉签蘸了一点点往我伤口上抹。段锐沉默地倚在储物柜旁，不错目地盯着我的伤口看。

转头看了眼段锐，发现他觉察到我的视线却并不回看，我心里像压着整片天空的阴云，愈发沉闷透不过气。我知道段锐刚才只是为了安抚我的情绪才好好说话，他心里一定还憋着火；我还知道，他再不和我说话，我的心里就会下起暴雨。  
于是我决定先发制人，“哥，派出所那边不用我去一趟吗？”

“用，等上完药我们过去。”段锐声音有些干涩。  
手臂上的伤口传来湿凉触感，柔软的棉签在翻出的皮肉边缘摩擦，疼倒没有多疼，就是太磨蹭了。我想快刀斩乱麻处理完所有破事，然后飞奔回家跟我哥上床，激烈地、持续地。

我需要他热烫的阳具贴着我的肠壁来回摩擦，那比眼前这个小护士小心翼翼用棉签磨要直接强硬一万倍。

我不知道自己的暴虐情绪为何总是牵联着色欲。高兴了要和我哥上床，累了受伤了不开心了，也想着跟他肌肤相贴。

护士简直往我怒点上撞，当她第三次问我疼不疼时，我一把推开她拿着棉签的手，夺过碘酒，自虐式地整瓶往伤口上倒。护士反应过来抢走瓶子时，大量的碘酒已经在翻开的皮肉上热辣辣地碾过一轮，沿着手臂流到指尖，地下积了一滩。

我疼得嘴唇都在抖，段锐本就疲惫的脸色一白，比我这个受伤的还要狼狈。他捧起我的手臂，再看了眼我疼得发白的嘴唇，语气没有温度，“你是觉得还不够疼？”

我哥很少这么对我说话。

我一下也火了，“那狗比不是希望天下同性恋全死光吗？还说我有病，这辈子都治不好。是，我一直都有病，”我一急就忍不住往他心窝里刺，“天天就会跟人捅刀子玩，指不定哪天就死了！还他妈遂了那人的愿！”

段琰深吸一口气，许久才克制住不在公共场所跟亲弟弟吵架。

“别管他，您慢慢涂，辛苦了。”他对护士说。  
从那以后我们就开始了漫长的沉默，冷战似的，明明一个事无巨细地照顾着另一个，却谁都不愿先开口。

…

回到家后，段锐把外伤药往茶几上一丢，坐在沙发上捧着电脑办公，键盘打得噼啪响，就是不说话。

我隐约察觉到这次问题跟以往不同，因为以前我和段锐从来没有冷战的说法，基本都是他先低头，我也从没认真生过他的气。段锐那头老狐狸，他叫一声宝宝我心就软了，恨不能主动咬上他好看的嘴唇，哪里还会去计较别的呢。

他一直把我当空气，我也不乐意往他跟前凑，从冰箱拿瓶饮料后回了房间。折腾了一晚上，现在唯一的想法就是舒舒服服地冲个澡，被子一蒙，把所以不开心的都抛之脑后。

我懒得拿浴袍，直接脱到只剩内裤就往浴室里钻。热水器启动发出嗡鸣声，我身子还没冲热，浴室门就哐啷一声巨响。

段锐面色阴沉，三步并作两步冲进来，一把抓住我未受伤的那只手臂就往外拉。我匆匆忙忙关了水，边挣扎边喊，“操！段锐，你他妈有病吧？！我不就洗个澡，又犯你什么事儿了？你一个晚上要生几回气啊！”

段锐也吼起来，“上药的时候光琢磨怎么折腾自己，没听医嘱是吧？！刚包好的伤沾什么水，你有病？”边吼边用巴掌抽我屁股，噼里啪啦一通脆响。

段锐一定后悔他脱口而出的话给了我钻牛角尖的机会。

“是啊，”我认真道，“我真就是有病。”突然情绪一上来，我暴躁地朝他大吼，乱踢乱打，像没拴好的疯狗，“你妈逼的段锐，你明知道我有病为什么还要操一个精神病亲弟弟？你不怕我射出来的东西沾你身上把病传给你吗？”

段锐知道我一生气就会口不择言，说一堆没有用又会后悔的气话。

“你没病。”

他手上没停，疼得我直躲。

我真后悔没拿浴袍来，否则也不会沦落到一身光溜溜的挨我哥的打。

真不是我故意为之，从小到大我就不耐烦医嘱这种东西。

骂完了觉得又爽又心虚，我弓着身子往旁边躲，双手伸到后面护着，动作牵动伤口，我“嘶”了声——玩球，又踩雷了。

果然，段锐突然停手，平静道：“你一定要折腾那只手是吗？”

这一定是暴风雨前的宁静。我趁他松手，颇有先见之明地窜到床头，顶着个红通通的屁股蛋儿跟他对呛：“我没注意。操，你火气那么大干什么！”

“对你来说是件小事而已。”段锐抬手松了松领带。他的五官实在太漂亮了，不是阴柔，是那种带着雄性气息的漂亮，俊眉微蹙，举手投足间自有一种既冷淡又张扬的性感。他的高定西装被水淋湿了一半，却毫不狼狈，笔挺熨帖，好一个吃人的妖精。所以我在被妖精一次次操射时，才觉得那么不服气。

妖精下一秒就用解下来的领带把我双手捆在了床尾的柱子上。我不着寸缕地跪在床边，上身被他死死按着，整张脸都和床面贴在一起。

段锐抽出自己昂贵的皮带，折了折，急风骤雨地抽在我后腰、屁股和大腿上。抽得毫无规律，一道道红痕纵横交错，狰狞着爬满我腰部以下的所有皮肉。

疼，太疼了。这样尖锐密集的疼痛比起美工刀割开皮肉的伤，有过之而无不及。

偌大卧室萦绕着噼里啪啦的炸响，有时抽在皮薄肉少的腰和骨头上，声音便闷一些；抽在屁股和腿这些打不坏的地方，下手更狠，啪啪声跟扇耳光似的。

后面疼得像往皮肤泼了一盆滚烫的辣椒油，那样狠辣的痛意一直从伤势最重的屁股烧到大脑。我觉得自己的痛觉神经被段锐给打麻了，嘶嘶哈哈地抽气。但我不想服软，像困兽一样双手拼命挣却挣不动，弄得那根小柱子连带整张床都震动起来。

疼痛像浪潮一波又一波汹涌而来，我觉得自己的屁股一定肿得很高，整个后面都麻了，段锐的手难道就不会累吗？

不记得什么时候开始，眼泪已经流了满脸。疼只是一部分原因，毕竟我哥没少跟我玩儿这种野性情趣。主要还是我有点委屈，换了人就不会有，只对着我哥才有的委屈。

“段锐！”  
“哥你停一下！”  
“哥！哥哥！老公！操…疼啊！”  
“老子要被你打死了，段锐…”

我哭着朝他吼，疯狂扭着腰躲皮带，见他不理还喊了平常玩情趣时的安全词。

段锐竟然真的停下来，意味不明地勾起唇角，小虎牙明晃晃的，“你以为我在跟你玩游戏？”

“没有，”我学聪明了，回答得斩钉截铁，“玩游戏你会狠成这样？！”

他没有回应我带着委屈的质问，解开领带。我以为重获自由，一切到此结束，却又被他拎到床上去，抓起手，用领带在手腕上打了个结。然后把我手扯到前面，用领带最细的那端绕着我那根半立不立的阴茎缠了几圈，最后和绑手那截系在一起。我整个上身被迫深深往前弓，像坐位体前屈一样，手和鸡巴紧密相连，最强悍的连着最脆弱的，牵一发而动全身，没人能比我姿势更骚了。  
每到这种时候我都要感叹一句，段锐不愧是比我多吃几年大米的哥哥，他娘的有的是手段把他亲弟弟往死里折腾。

段锐一条腿跪上床，一只手把仰躺的我两条腿往天上抬，再粗暴地一拍大腿内侧把两腿分开，所有私密都暴露在空气中。我知道段锐这个死变态要玩什么把戏了。他想让我亲眼看着自己被操到流水，看他硕大的肉棒往我的小洞里挤，穴口那处被操熟的皮肉随着一吞一吐而贪婪谄媚地迎合，肠壁的褶皱翻翻合合，一低头就能尽揽淫靡放浪。

“不急，小琰。”他笑着喊我的小名，我只觉得汗毛倒竖。段锐觉得皮带抽不死我，他那根鸡巴总能操死我。

“你怎么那么事儿逼呢！要操赶紧操，我屁股疼死了顶不了多久。”我用平常做爱时候的语气回他，赌我哥鸡巴一硬心就软了。用这种“只要玩不坏就给他玩”的态度对他就行，反正我哥向来有分寸。

我前边旗杆儿还直挺挺地立着，他要不操我就撸完睡觉了。自己发一通火，发完还不让人睡觉，什么毛病。

段锐从床头柜里拎了管润滑剂，随便挤点在手上就开始帮我扩张。

高三压力大时间紧，最近跟我哥能窝在一起看会儿电影都是难得的消遣，遑论上床。可能是觉得太紧不好弄，段锐漂亮的眉毛又皱起来，“我是操不熟你个小崽子是吗，干也干那么多次了，还紧成这样。”

我松了一口气，我哥这么说话就说明他消气了。“那我出去做鸭得了，这屁眼儿天生弹性，休一天紧一点，摆明了老天爷赏饭吃。”

段锐气笑了，一巴掌拍在我红肿的屁股上，我看到自己软软的臀肉像水波一样颤了下，“妈逼，你还想出去做鸭？”虎牙慢慢往下移动，一口咬在了我的大腿嫩肉上。听到我吃痛叫出声来，他很满意，“跟哥做不舒服？”

段锐手指挤进来，贴着光滑柔软的肠壁搅动，我都能感觉到那层薄薄的却又十分通人性只懂得迎合异物的皮肤在伸缩蠕动。

他今天不搞什么前戏，手指抽插很快，动作顺溜得让我感觉不到指节的移动，只觉得有根东西一直停留在那儿。

“自己抬着腿，乖点。”段锐抓我腿不方便做别的。

我一直摆那姿势也有点腿酸，不想遵守命令，一松劲儿直接把腿分开搭在他肩上。

屁股被抽了一巴掌，刺麻麻的，我疼得嗷一声叫，段锐听见后挑了挑眉，找了个金属口塞把我嘴堵上。我更不满了，唔唔地发声。

段锐那奇怪的控制欲又上来了。平常他顶多用绳子绑我，用戒尺皮拍打我屁股，很少用上别的工具，尤其是这种束缚性、侮辱性的东西。

我哥就是仗着我心疼他，怕他没撒够气，任他玩弄。

不过是忍点疼，肿着屁股被操一顿而已，熟能生巧。今晚那事儿本来就是我不对，换位思考一下，这点程度的“惩罚”已经算仁慈了。段锐这个漂亮小妖精要是不好好珍惜自己把命给交出去了，我非得快马加鞭奔赴阴间找他算账去。

从淤泥中长出的两支烂玫瑰，下地狱也得成双成对。我们能盛开腐朽的浪漫，让死亡不再是狼狈收场。亲兄弟又如何？我们生同根，就得死同穴，像这世上千千万万对爱人一样，骨骼都相互硌着。

段锐纵容我累了把腿搭他肩上，捞了柄皮鞭过来，难得有兴致玩角色扮演，“不写作业，还天天跑外边打架，该打，”他用手柄在我屁股上方虚虚游移，“让爸爸看看，打哪儿最疼呢？”

操。段锐的恶趣味我永远读不懂。作为合格的陪玩，我还得绞尽脑汁凹个叛逆儿子的人设。

手柄最终停在我的穴口。段锐这个坏心玩意儿用硬质端口摩挲那儿的软肉，我像过电一样升起异样的酥麻感。

“b...”我犹豫着小声吐出一个音节，喉咙被哽住似的怎么都说不下去了。

他妈的，段锐竟然能把我弄脸红。

他好整以暇地观察我脸颊上的颜色，发现新大陆一样，“哦，咱们小琰原来也是会害羞的啊。”他一鞭子抽在臀尖儿上，“我还以为你被哥哥操熟了，自己就能发浪，不会害臊呢。”

段锐的掌控欲一向地位威严不可打破，今晚却大发慈悲放我一马，“不叫算了，我也不想要你这种儿子，不惜命。”

我隐约感觉到段锐仍有余怒未消，变着法儿地批评我今天的行为。我只好用情欲把他塞满，让他满脑子都是晃动的鸡巴，装不下别的东西。

“我硬得都痛了，没看它在那儿挺尸吗？别逼逼，还有什么气没撒什么花样儿没上，赶紧弄。”我一副大爷样，好像被服务的是我。

我哥到底消没消气是个未解之谜，反正他气不气都要干我，我保持健康心态也是对嫖客的负责。  
于是我俩回到了正常的床上状态。

段锐看我手被勒出红痕，赶紧帮我松开一些，揉揉手腕，又凑上来亲我嘴角，含住我的下唇，舌头溜进去和我的交缠。

“哥尝起来和在校门口不一样，你刚才趁我回房间是不是偷喝酒了？”我去追他灵活的舌头，让暧昧在齿间打个结。

操。问完才发现，我的语气就像刚被大人打了顿屁股，急于找出大人的过错好让大人也受到什么惩罚的小孩子。

“尝出来什么酒了吗？”段锐云淡风轻。

“ ‘偷喝’ 酒！”我的鸡巴总是蹭到段锐的腹肌，有几次恰好撩开了他的衬衫，从我这角度看特别色情，搞得我故意似的。

段锐当然也感觉到了，坏心眼儿地握住我胀得发疼的命根子，上下快速撸动起来。

他的手有薄茧，每撸一下就会碾过我鸡巴上的青筋。这种感觉说不出来，总的来说还挺爽。我哥无论干什么技术都很好。

快意不断上升，折磨着我的神经，我哥看我快射了，立刻停止动作，故意卡在不上不下的位置，让我胀得难受。亲眼看着龟头上渗出的那点乳液，能感觉到这后头是汹涌的浪潮，我哥偏用手抓着不让开闸。

不到十秒钟我就忍不住这种酸爽，脑子里那根筋儿就要崩了，我飙出几滴眼泪，哀求他，“哥你别这么搞我行吗…”

“操…唔！哥！哥！你妈的段锐！快点给我放开！日你大爷！”

“我大爷还不是你大爷？”

段锐一边倾听我破口大骂，一边拿起皮鞭抽我屁股蛋儿，“今天这事儿你认不认错？嗯？”他语气懒懒的，哄孩子一样。打得不重，但打一下我的身子就抖一下，憋尿的痛苦跟这比起来简直不值一提。

可能是看我抖得厉害，段锐心疼了，没等我认错就把皮鞭丢在地上，松开领带让我痛痛快快地射在了他裤子上。

“你操死我吧段锐。变态！”我喘着粗气看向天花板，这他妈鸡巴都没怼进来我就射了一次。

以后在我哥面前什么面儿都不用要了。

“你还没说你错没错。”段锐用手指拨了下我的龟头，一阵战栗。

我不知道他为什么那么执着于让我认错，好好上个床什么事不能过去？

“行行行，我错了我错了。哥永远是对的。”

我哥一巴掌扇我屁股上，哼笑一声，“敷衍。”

“啊…疼！！！”我屁股肉眼可见地浮起一个掌印。这一巴掌我是心服口服的，我不惜命，让哥差点心脏停跳，我该打，“哥，我…错了。”

平常床上淫言浪语我说多了，认认真真认个错倒是让我很难为情，憋得耳根、脖子和脸都泛红。  
“嗯。”我哥很满意，控制欲得到了满足，眉梢眼角都挂着笑意，“小琰，”

“…嗯？”我声拖得老长，他妈的段锐这个衣冠禽兽得了便宜还卖乖。

“宝宝，你答应我，不能抛下哥先走。”段锐认真起来。

“答应你。”操，矫情兮兮的。

段锐好像被这简单的三个字触动了，桃花眼眨了眨，用手指在我穴口碾了一圈，“好热。”

被他弄出感觉了，我舒服地哼哼。我赤身裸体任他蹂躏，他却还西装革履。我很喜欢看我哥穿着高定西装操我的样子，更喜欢亲手剥开他人模狗样的外皮。

我努力坐起来，伸长脖子用牙去咬他裤头往下扯。这个动作好像在给他口交。

这条裤子混杂着高档红酒、干洗店洗涤剂和浓精的腥味。段锐低低地笑了一声，手抚上我的后颈，轻轻地来回摩挲揉捏。

裤子脱下露出他紫红硕大的阳具，段锐揉了一把我的头发，又搓搓我耳垂，咬上我耳朵。

他的虎牙很尖，硌得我耳骨疼，我往旁边躲了躲，转头直接朝他嘴唇撞过去，结果把鼻尖撞疼了，好一会儿才找准嘴巴开始啃。

“比我还急色？”段锐看我横冲直撞，说。

“帮你弄弄。”刚啃了几下我就猴急地转移战场，张大嘴巴把我哥又热又硬的阴茎含进去。

段锐瞬间发出一声低低的闷哼，嘴上喊着“乖宝”，手却把我的头往里按，让我吞得更深，龟头几乎深入喉咙，卡得我难受。

我开始吞吞吐吐，用柔软的唇舌贴着那些起伏的青筋滑动，不时吮吸发出啧啧水声。我现在姿势骚得像条发情的母狗，红屁股高高翘在后面，中间腰往下压，跪在床上吃我哥鸡巴。

我哥挺爽，一直捏我耳朵玩，还按着我头不让动，鸡巴开始抽插。我被堵得难受，咬了下他那玩意儿，他闷哼一声，伸长大手扇了下我的屁股，“那么坏呢？”

看我实在不舒服，他抽出来，把我摆成跪趴姿势，叫我分开腿。

“我腿酸，”我哼哼两声，“你妈的能不能快点！”自己摸了下洞口，“热着，哥你进来。”

段锐亲了亲我的大腿根儿，抹了把润滑剂在阳具上就捅进来。他一下就插到深处，我们对彼此的敏感地带一清二楚，我哥有时工作忙没太多时间耗在前戏上，就会直接开干，一步插到底。

段锐在里面抖了抖，抽插起来。我被顶得难受，屁股往前一拱一拱的，被他一边一个屁股瓣儿用手按着。

我哼叫的声音逐渐舒服难耐起来，段锐受到信号开始一阵猛攻，掐着我的腰一个劲儿捅，鸡巴露在外面的那截儿紫胀狰狞，操我的时候还会再变大一点，我感觉肠壁要被撑满了。

我哥猛烈地动着，抬手抽我屁股，一左一右，很有节奏，巴掌着肉的脆响和肉体撞击的啪啪声混在一起分不清。

我觉得穴口要被操裂了，赶紧说：“哥你慢点！我有点…啊！不行了。”

段锐低头和我接吻，叼着我红肿晶亮的嘴唇吮咬。

“我他妈不是认错了吗，你还打我！”我屁股疼，扭着腰往旁边躲，动作一大就牵扯到几把和小洞贴合处，我哥又死抓着前列腺不放，疯狂地撞击敏感点。

段锐闻声，帮我揉了揉臀肉，没歇几秒又开始边操边打。

巴掌印跟之前皮带抽的肿痕重叠，伤上加伤，高高肿起一层，红得像猴屁股一样。

“疼…你别打了！”  
“操，段锐你手都不疼吗？！啊…哥别插那么快…”

我又在求他了，眼泪鼻涕还糊了一脸。真他妈娘炮。

不知道碾了我几轮，段锐才吃饱餍足。我全身都是汗，湿漉漉地往后倒，在床上躺成个大字型，我哥差点被我踢下床。

他知道我委屈了，俯下身把我额前碎发撩开，也不管有没有汗，亲亲我的额头和鼻尖，“小琰挪挪，让哥也躺躺？”

把我玩坏了整哭了又来哄我，你妈的。

他这一哄我就更委屈了，仰躺屁股会和被子摩擦，突突地疼。

我算是知道了，我哥今晚一定带着情绪。今天他替我挡掉疯狗的刀，其实我心里面抽着疼呢。那可是小妖精段锐，我的哥哥和公主，我最爱的女朋友。

我们约好了要带着浪漫一起死去，活着时却总不愿对方先走。

我往旁边挪了一下，段锐躺下来侧头看我，把我头发揉得一团乱。我从他的眸子里读懂他在说，小琰下次别这么不要命了好吗。于是我又往他那儿凑，抱住他钻他怀里。娘炮就娘炮吧，我女朋友高兴就成。

“乖宝，哥哥打疼了吧。”

我翻了个白眼，在他怀里拱了一下，眼皮再压不住耷拉下来，沉沉睡去。

…

第二天出门前，段锐非拉着我要脱裤子看伤，我耻辱地把校裤一脱，他皱着眉揉我屁股，一直念叨着“宝宝对不起”。

操，哄谁呢。

今天我给他配了条酒红色领带。我拽着领带把他扯得低下头，在他唇上啵地亲了一口，响响亮亮。

我哥笑得虎牙都露出来了。

我们肮脏、淫靡、疯狂，我们骨血交融、缠绵不舍。  
我衔着一支烂玫瑰去吻他，告诉他我爱他。


End file.
